camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Steyan
Steyan (Ste/ven and R/'yan') is the romantic pairing of Ryan Slate and Steven Kirkland. The two are currently dating and they have been for the past 5 months. Similarities *Both go to Camp Half-Blood *Both have ADD. *Both were rescued by a satyr. Ryan’s Opinion of Steven Ryan was glad that she could have someone who she could really talk to and they listened. She was glad that Steven cared about her as much as he did and she cared about him too, but she always thought that she did a horrible job with expressing her feelings towards him because she was too absorbed in her own world to notice reality. She could tell that he was always very attentive to her, but she always sensed that he wasn’t telling her something important. When Steven informed Ryan of his evil plans, she wanted to believe that he was joking, but she always knew that he wouldn’t joke about something like that. She decided that it would be better to leave the subject alone, but when he started to show more signs of attacking Camp Half-Blood and becoming more evil, she wanted to help him, even though he wouldn’t allow her to. She would do anything to save her boyfriend and help him. When he began to attack Camp Half-Blood, she brushed aside her feelings for him because she realized that he truly was evil and that he probably didn’t care about her because his goal was to destroy the only real home she ever had. Now she wishes to stop him and she will do whatever it takes to protect her camp, family, and friends there. Steven’s Opinion of Ryan Steven was glad when he met Ryan. She was the only one who didnt think he was a freak or a weirdo. He had never really known true happiness until she had said yes when he asked her to be his girlfriend. Soon after, a spirit from Tartarus who would never reveal his name began to talk to him and finally possed him. He was trapped inside his own mind and only able to watch as the spirit made his plans to attack Camp. The only thing that keeps him fighting the spirit controlling him is the thought of seeing Ryan. Fan Interpretations 'Known Shippers:' *MermaidatHeart- This is the best Mira+Landon ship, thus far. I think the best thing about Steyan is that there was drama, and broken hearts that were forced to be broken. 'Fanfictions:' *Diary of a Hades kid by MC_Potions This story begins with Steven trapped in his mind. He is determined to get back to Ryan, he knows it, but he isn't sure how. Back at Camp Half-Blood, Ryan has recently been broken hearted by the news given to her by Annabeth Chase. While her friends attempt to comfort her, it makes her feel no better. She goes to the Mess Hall, where Gayle Hensley is serving. However, Ryan notices Steven nearby. It is explained that Steven had made a copy of his body and his real body is under Icarus' control. He returns to Camp Half-Blood, much to the joy of his girlfriend. The first thing Ryan does is slap Steven in the face. She tells him she missed him, and that she spent nights crying over him. Steven explains that he was possessed, and he didn't leave by his own choice. This makes Ryan feel better, and they kiss. Steven and Ryan then head to the Big House to talk to Chiron. Gallery Steyan02.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Romantic Pairings